


A whole new world. (A bit fiery but it works)

by Frycake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abused Shinsou Hitoshi, Adding tags and characters as I go, Bad Parent Midoriya Inko, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Changing POV, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, Denki kaminari is a good friend, Foster kid Shinso Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku Has a Fire Quirk, Multi, Non-binary Shinso Hitoshi, Not Beta Read, Pro Hero Midoriya Hisashi, Quirk Discrimination (My Hero Academia), Selectively Mute Shinsou Hitoshi, Voltron is to be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frycake/pseuds/Frycake
Summary: Izuku runs away. Meets a father figure Gets a bigger family. And finally decides to follow his dreams. And if some people are beat up along the way, no one has to know.AKA. A idea that has been in my brain for a while.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [TheLegendaryGoblin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendaryGoblin/pseuds/TheLegendaryGoblin). Log in to view. 



Opening my eyes from the darkness most people call sleep, I can’t help but wish to just stay asleep forever. But sadly I can’t do that and I have to open my eyes to the place I call my room. 

Oh where are my manners! I forgot to introduce my self. Hi, my names Izuku Midoryia. If you are reading this you probably know about quirks but just incase I’ll explain them. So people have evolved to a point where some people are born with superpowers called quirks. My is called Pyrokinesis. With this quirk I can creat and control any fire. Pretty cool right! Well because of quirk laws I don’t use it. That leads to some quirk discrimination. But I’ll get to that later. Well because most quirks are a combination of their parents or one or the other. You have to know my parents to understand my quirk. 

So let’s see, my mother’s name is Inko Midoryia. With her quirk she can make objects float but only to her body. I don’t know much about my dad but I know that he had a fire breathing quirk. I also know that he was a Pro Hero and died on the job. I’m fairly sure that he was a underground hero. On the topic of Pro Heros, it is a job. One that you have to train relentlessly for. But most kids forget that and just focus on their quirks hoping that that will get them by. Most of the time it won’t. But I can’t blame them. 

It is just how the social ladder works now. The “flashy” “Hero worthy” quirks get praised and supported. It doesn’t mater of the person the quirk belongs to is a jerk and bully. If the quirk is good the person is praised. Most people have quirks that are not suited for Hero work but it works in the job they want so they get supported too. Then you have to bottom of the ladder. The “weak” “villainous” quirks. They are the bottom rung. Bullied and picked on or just forgotten about and ignored. These people turn to villainy not because of there quirks but because of how they are treated for having them. 

There is one more part of the social ladder that I haven’t talked about. The ground that holds the ladder up. These people are the quirkless. Most quirkless people are older then 60 now but every once in awhile a quirkless kid is born. You would think that the people on the bottom rung would feel like they are in the same boat and help the quirkless out,right? Wrong, dead wrong. The “useless” quirked people join in on the bullying. Why? Because it gives them a feeling of power. That’s why. They don’t care that they have gone through the same thing because their not going through it now. The bullies would rather pick on the quirkless kid then the ones with some sort of quirk. And you might be thinking “wouldn’t the teacher step in?” Nope. Who do you think teaches these kids that this is ok and that the rest of the world is they same way. This way of the world and quirks may never change but. It is my goal and dream to try.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Also thanks to everyone who either clicked on this story or read it. Hope your having a great morning/night/day, you beautiful humans. :) btw [when a character is talking to the reader it will look like this from now on.] {And when it is a characters mind it will look like this.}

So I need to go get ready for school. I will have to interact with other people so when I’m talking to you people reading this it look different. How I don’t know. I can’t read it. 

Izuku finally sits up in his bed and shuts off his 6:30am alarm right as it goes off. He yawns then gets off his teal/black twin sized bed. He walks over to his gray dresser and opens a drawer to get out his school pants and undergarments/socks. He sets those on his bed then walks over to his closet to get the top half of his uniform. He grabs his clothes for the day and heads to the bathroom to take a shower. 

After Izuku gets out of his shower, he gets dressed and goes through his daily routine. As he’s going through his daily routine, on [ so I’ll tell you a little bit about my school. I go to middle school, I’m in my last year. Everyone there thinks I’m quirkless because I won’t use my quirks, you know because it’s against the law!! Sorry, so I have two friends. The first one and my best friend sense i was born is Katsuki Bakugou. I call him Kat. My other friend is Denki Kaminari. He seems like a crackhead but he is really kind and smart. They help my stand up against the bullies. Ow! Pulled my hair to hard.] He said this trying to brush the bush that he calls hair. [ Ok, like I said before the teacher will do nothing, at least not in my school. Humm. I think that’s all you need to know. Either way I’ll still be talking to you throughout the day. Oh! You guys can also hear my thoughts. Cool right?! So ya, this isn’t working out so I’m just going to go eat breakfast]. As Izuku says this he puts down the comb that got stuck in his hair. He then checks the mirror to make sure he looks cool. {Smexy as ever.} 

He then walks out into the living room. The living room is barely furnished. Not in the way the a minimalist would furnish is but in the way of someone who wants something for a picture not a livable house. The living room also gives off a cold, uninviting Arora. Izuku seems to brush all this off and head to the kitchen to make breakfast. He searches the cabinets but all he finds for breakfast is enough cereal for one bowl. He grabbed the box of cereal and a bowl. The then looks in the fridge that is basically empty and sees that there is not milk. {Guess I’m having water with my cereal again.} He then grabs a glass and pours some water in it, pours the cereal on the bowl and sits down with his cup and bowl. He checks the time and sees that it’s 6:45. {Ok so I got 1 hour and 15 minutes to be to school if I leave at 7 am I will get there about 7:45 that gives me time to meet my friends and get it class. Ok.} 

He then finishes his cereal, drinks the rest of his water and gets up to put his dishes in the sink. He then goes to his room to get his school bag all ready. He puts his notebooks(in code of course) his writing utensils container in and his school books. He then zips it up and throughs it on his shoulder and walks out the door, locking it behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [when a character is talking to the reader it will look like this from now on.]  
> {And when it is a characters mind it will look like this.}  
> ~this is when I’ll tell you if it someone else’s thoughts~  
> If you couldn’t tell, I have no schedule. It seems like they only time I’m motivated to write this is in the middle of the night. Schools starting again soon so updates might be a lot slower. I am also used to writing and thinking of Hitoshi as a boy so if I misgender them please point it out.

Izuku is half way to school when he hears something rattling in the alleyway to his right. { Come on Izuku. No don’t go in the creepy alleyway. I definitely heard a noise but it’s probably nothing. Wait. That isn’t something a hero would say. No, they would check just incase. I know Eraserhead would for sure.yep that’s it im going on to check.} As izuku is thinking to himself he is also walking into the mouth of the alleyway. All the other pedestrians just walked by him, solidifying his will to go in the alleyway. He walks farther in a couple feet past the trash bins he sees a huddled mass. He sees that the mass is shivering and looks to be in pain. Izuku crouches closer to the ground to seem like a smaller target. 

“Hey, there”

At this the huddle startled and pushes itself farther from izuku.  
“hey, hey it’s ok I won’t hurt you. That’s it. Hi there my name is Izuku Midoriya. But you can just call me izuku.”

The longer izuku talks in a quiet and soft manner. The more the figure unhuddles itself.  
“Can you tell me your name and pronouns. If you don’t feel comfortable speaking I do know JSL.” Izuku asks still crouched close to the ground but far enough away an closer to the other way so that the figure could run if they wanted to. 

“My name is Shinsou Hitoshi. But please just call me Hitoshi or something like that. And they/ them pronouns please.” Hitoshi signed.  
“Well Hito. Is that ok?” At the nod izuku continues “I have to ask of you have a place to stay?” 

“I’m supposed to but my foster parents kicked me out last night. I don’t know when I could go back.” Hito signed. 

{Well then. I can’t bring them to my house. I don’t know them Inko is going to be back and she would not like that. Kats house is also a no. To much yelling. Denks house is to strick. That just leaves the cabin in the woods. Well guess I’m skipping classes today.}  
“Okay so I know of a place where you can stay but I think that you should get cleaned up and feed first. I have some extra clothes on me they may not fit you but there clean. Is it okay if I get up or do you want to get up first?” Izuku asks.

Hito signs “Can you help me up. But move slowly please.” 

Izuku nods his head and get up slowly. When he approach’s Hito he leaves enough space so that if they wants to run out of the alleyway they can. As they are helping Hito up he asks if they need help to walk. Hito Shakes their head. 

“Okay so i have about 2000¥. We could go to a cat cafe nearby. You could get cleaned up there and we could eat. How does that sound. Unless your allergic to cats.” Izuku asks who’ll walking at a good distance from Hito. At this distance Hito doesn’t feel trapped but izuku can help them if they fall.  
Hito signs back “I’m not allergic to cats. I would love to go to a cat cafe. Can I change there?” 

“You sure can! By the way it is this door.” Izuku says while holding a door for Hito. Hito walks in and looked around with a look of felling out of place,bewildered and a little bit of amusement. Izuku just pointed to a sign the pointed to the restrooms and handed him the extra clothes. “You can get cleaned up. I’ll get our food and drinks. Any specific way you like you coffee, and what pastries do you like.” 

Hito before taking the clothes signed “ I like my coffee black. And a coffee cake please.” 

“Ok, take as long as you would like. I’ll be on the second floor when you are done” izuku said before putting the clothes in Hito’s arms once he was sure that they were ok with that. He then walked off to order the food and drinks. 

After 30 minutes both izuku and hito where sitting at a table communicating with each other. 

“Okay can you tell me more about this ‘safe spot’ you talked about earlier” Hito signed after they finished their coffee cake. 

“Oh ya. So me and my friends wanted to skip school one day. We knew that the only place that we could go without being caught was the woods. We explored the woods and found a old two story wood cabin. The roof is a little worn and it doesn’t have electricity. But there is a stream near by. If you want I could show it to you. And if you decide to you could hid out there. If you need to be there for one month of a whole year. It’s fine. And you don’t have to decide anytime soon. Just an option. 

~Hitoshi’ thoughts~ { wait is he for really. He just knows of an old cabin that I could stay in for as long as I choose. No more going t foster homes! Yes!} 

“Hey I don’t need to see the place. If your offering then I’ll take it. But could you help me get the rest of my stuff from my foster home. The adults won’t be there and I need my stuff.” Hito signed. 

“Cool. And ya, I’ll help you get your stuff. Do you know how long they will be put for?” Izuku asked

“Till late at Night I’m guessing.” 

“Oh ok then. So we can finish our coffees?” 

“Yep. I’m not moving till this coffee done.” 

“Same though. And by the way. In a week or so depending on how school goes I might move into the cabin too. If your not comfortable with that let me know. Just telling you so you know. “ izuku said while embarrassed and rubbing his neck. 

“Hey that’s fine. Let me guess bullies?” At izuku’s nod they continue. “Ok. I’m also guessing that your friends know about this place and will check on it after school looking for you.” Hito signed 

“Probably, if your not comfortable with meeting them I could talk to them outside the cabin while you stay inside though.” 

“Na it’s all good. Just tell them to not make any fast movements or loud noises and we’ll be fine.” 

“Okay then. Hey we should probably get going shouldn’t we?” 

“Ya we should. Come on I’ll show you the way.” Hito signed before getting up and walking towards the stairs to the lower floor.

“Coming.” Izuku said while Waking behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [when a character is talking to the reader it will look like this from now on.]  
> {And when it is a characters mind it will look like this.}  
> ~this is when I’ll tell you if it someone else’s thoughts~  
> “~this means that it is in sign language. It makes it easier for me to remember this way~”  
> If you guys want me to make changes or add the new stuff to the old chapter just comment saying so. I would love the hear your guys opinion on the story so far. And sorry that it has been so long sense the last upload. School is a energy sucking demon.

After about 15 minutes of walking for the pair they get to the rundown part of town. The lawns were either overgrown or dead or both. The windows were boarded up on almost every house. Some had fences, most did not. Most of the houses with fences, the fences were either painted on so mush that the original color is no longer visible. Or the fence is in pieces. Only a couple had dogs to protect the houses, or at least that’s what the signs said. They keep walking for another 10 minutes. Taking turns here or there, running down alleyways when Hito signs to. 

Hito stops in front of a house that was bigger then the others. It was a two story house. The lawn look cut but not taken care of past that. There were weeds along the sidewalk cracks. The windows weren’t boarded up but they were covered by sheets on the inside. Izuku opened his mouth to say something but Hito signed for him to be quiet. Hito then proceeded to sign to him to follow as they walked to the back of the house. At the back there was a tree. Not a huge tree, you couldn’t see it from the front of the house, but big enough to reach a window on the second floor. 

Hito then turned to izuku and signed “~ ok so I need to get up to that window on the second floor. You can either stay down here or help me pack up there. Your decision.~” 

Izuku said back “ ok then, how do we get up there. If this place is as bad as you say it is, no way am I letting you go alone. Your my friend now. And I don’t let my friends got through hard times by themselves.” 

~Hito’s thoughts~ { Did- Did he really just say that. I just meet him. ANd his calling me his Friend! Either this boy is to trusting or they have good people reading abilities} 

While hito was having a little crisis in their head. Izuku took their unresponsiveness to be a bad sign. “ If you not fine with being my friend that’s cool too. I just want to help. You seem like you need it. Not that I’m doing this out of petty or anything! I-I’m sorry if I crossed a line. I could help you get your stuff, show you the cabin and then leave of you wanted me too. “ after that Izuku spiraled into a string of mumbling that is nonsense tot he untrained ears. But it was the last reasonable line that snapped hito out of their mind. 

Hito snapped twice in front of izuku’s face to get his attention. “~ non of that. I said that it was fine. I was just surprised that you called me your friend. Like you only know my name and pronouns!~” 

Izuku was watching as hito’s motions got faster and faster as he continued. But just when it was getting to fast for izuku to understand. They stopped. “~ ok. That was probably a little to fast for you to understand. But main point is. Yes I would like to be your friend. And I have no problem with you being in my life. Now can we get my stuff and get out of this place?~” hito signed at a pace that was slower. 

“Ya that would be great. We can discuss everything else when we get to the cabin.” Izuku replied still looking dumbstruck and confused.

With that they both started to climb the tree. With hopes of the future glowing brighter then ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first fix and ideas are appreciated. If you guys want me to continue just comment saying so. If I need to add or change anything please tell me too. Have a nice day/night/what ever humans. :)   
> Of you want to you can chat with me on my discord. You can join if you want to talk about the story. Or if you just want to talk to someone. Link should not expire either.   
> https://discord.gg/h5na6zV


	5. Chapter 5

So after izuku and hito picked everything up from hito’s room. With was just a garbage bag half full of clothes, a school bag, and a suitcase filled with hito’s most prized possessions. They were off. 

“~ so how far into the woods is this cabin?~”   
“About a mile or so. I’m guessing your asking so you can plan a schedule for school?”   
“~ ya exactly. Ima guess that you have to have a plan for everything.~”   
“Oh no, way to much work. No I just like to know how fast I can get somewhere. So from Aldera, the school my friends and I go to, of is about a 30 minute walk. Does that help?” Izuku laughed a little at the beginning then turned to a more serious but gentle tone at the end. Turning his head towards hito with a questioning expression.   
“~ How do we go to the same school???~” hito all but yelled.   
“Wait really” hito noded their head. “ we have been at the same school and didn’t know it??” Wow what’s small world.”   
“~I’d say so. Hey is that the tree line that we need to enter~” hito signed then pointed at a tree line. The tree line wasn’t so dense that you couldn’t walk through the trees. But thick enough that you found only see about 50 feet in.   
“Yep. So about another mile. If you want me to I could carry your book bag too. It would lighten your load.” Izuku offered.   
“~ please. I forget how heavy this gets after a while.~”  
“ it’s no problem. So how about we finally get to the cabin. It’s about 11:30 am so my friends might just leave at lunch to skip and come find me. And I want to give you time to settle In before they bundle of crack energy that is my friends comes along. “ Izuku slung on of the straps of the book bag as he started talking. As he continued he walked into the tree line. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
One mile walk and a river crossed later   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So this is the cabin” Izuku said spinning in a circle. Behind him was a American style two story barn. The barn looked a little old. Most of the windows were boarded up and the siding looked little the paint was peeling. Around the “cabin” was an acre of Flatish land. The grass was growing longer then most yards but still was shorter then what it would be it it was never tended to. 

“~ that’s a barn.~” hito signed with a total deadpanned expression. 

“W-w-what. No it isn’t. It’s a cabin ... right?” Izuku sputtered. 

“~ nope that’s a American style barn. But reall question. Does it have a second story or was it just built really tall?~” 

“ no it actually does have a second story. Do you want to stop making fun of my name for the “BaRn” and set your stuff down.” As Izuku said barn he used a intentionally bad impression of what he thinks hito sounds like. 

“~1. I sound nothing like that. And 2. Yes please.~” 

The pair walked out of the tree line and closer to the “cabin.” When they got inside it was an open floor plan. The was a wooden ladder on the right side leading up to a second story. 

“So there is a cot up on the second floor. It’s not much but I’ll drop your stuff off up there. Make your self comfortable, I’ll be down here so if you need anything just... I was about to say yell..” Izuku had a deadpanned look on his face. Hito looked like they were laughing. “Just through something at me or whatever.” As Izuku finished talking he started to head up the ladder one handed. Hito followed him up. The second floor was a little smaller. There was a cot on the floor. It was a twin sized cot. There was a blanket against the window so that it was darker in the room. Izuku set Hito’s stuff at the foot of the cot. He then turned around and walked past Hito and climbed down the ladder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/h5na6zV  
> My discord. Join please.   
> Have a good day/night. Hope you enjoyed you lovely human. And merry Christmas if you celebrate it. If not ok then. I’m bad with words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This is my first fix and ideas are appreciated. If you guys want me to continue just comment saying so. If I need to add or change anything please tell me too. Have a nice day/night/what ever humans. :) I can’t seem to make the paragraphs indent and I’m using a phone so I don’t have a tab button. If someone could explain this or direct me some where where is could learn that would be very helpful.


End file.
